


Шпионский ситком

by fish_sleeps



Series: Личное дело Бонда [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_sleeps/pseuds/fish_sleeps
Summary: Порой и на долю Кью перепадает перестрелок.





	Шпионский ситком

Кью ждал, когда заварится чай. За годы пристрастия к Эрл Грэю он без часов знал, когда пройдет три с половиной минуты - и только тогда наливал его в чашку. Идеально.  
Кью подошел к подоконнику, оставив чай остывать. Погода тоже радовала - никакого слепящего солнца, никаких осадков и смены давления, значит, никакой головной боли, можно спокойно работать на благо родины, вот и Бонд тоже будет работать, что, Бонд?..  
И мысли квартирмейстера ненадолго прервались агентом 007. Влетевшим в его окно. День обещал быть интересным.

Секунд через шесть Кью понял, что Бонд с него вставать не собирается, и предпринял попытку незаметно выползти.  
\- Лежать! - прошипел Бонд, вжимая Кью в пол чуть сильнее. Кью немножко захрипел.  
\- Может, под стол переползем? Не будем просматриваться из окна.  
Бонд повернул голову, но не увидев ничего опасного, осторожно встал, предложив руку помощи Кью.  
\- Извини, что так вышло... с окном, - Кью полулежал на полу, оперевшись на локти, и сверлил Бонда взглядом из-под очков. - Отправь счет Ми-6.  
\- Непременно, - заверил Кью и поднялся самостоятельно. Голова не закружилась, вестибулярный аппарат не подвел. - Объясните?  
\- Позже. Боюсь, скоро за нами придут, - секретный агент скорчил страшную рожу, которая видимо должна была заставить сердце Кью трепетать от опасности. Но у него была специально собранная сумка как раз на случай, когда нужно будет срочно покидать квартиру, вот только он в пижаме, а вряд ли у них есть время переодеться, и опять стекла из окон его квартиры вылетают, да что ж такое...  
На этот раз, правда, никаких агентов, только пули, зато их было много. Одна даже попала в Кью до того, как его успели свалить на пол. Снова. И снова Бонд. Получалось как-то глупо.  
Дальнейшее квартирмейстер помнил смутно. Было больно и спасательную сумку он точно не взял.

Когда Кью очнулся, его уже перенесли в полутемное помещение, напоминающее подвал. Каменные стены, высокая влажность и Бонд в порванной рубашке. Возможно, Бонда били. Наверное, те же люди, которые в них стреляли и разбили окна Кью. Два разных нападения – многовато для совпадения даже при их работе.  
Плечо болело на одной унылой ноте. Кью попытался пошевелить пальцами и зашипел: боль резко усилилась, пройдясь по верхушке скрипичного ключа. Понятно.  
\- Ноль-ноль-семь, - позвал Кью шепотом. Бонд подошел и присел на корточки рядом.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нужно зафиксировать руку, - и Кью показал глазами на плечо. Бонд кивнул и начал снимать рубашку, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей. От последовавшего треска рвущейся ткани Кью поморщился. Бонд был спокоен и собран, каменная глыба. Теплая каменная глыба, дополнил данные Кью, когда Бонд начал перевязывать ему руку. Очки чудом не разбились (видимо, их агент уберечь сумел) и фокусироваться на Джеймсе, когда он так близко, было больно. Поэтому Кью прикрыл глаза.  
Что-то коснулось его виска, предположительно рука Бонда, поэтому Кью спросил не открывая глаз:  
\- Что вы делаете?  
\- Ты вспотел. Температура поднялась. Нам нужно отсюда выбираться…  
Бонд убрал руку и поднялся. Кью не стал об этом жалеть. Рана была перевязана, а рука надежно закреплена, но он больше не пытался ею пошевелить.  
\- И часто вам приходилось выбираться из каменных мешков? – спросил Кью, глядя на Бонда, методично осматривающего стены.  
\- О, чаще, чем тебе может показаться. Правда, обычно меня связывали более тщательно, - последовал задумчивый ответ.  
Если бы они были в шпионском боевике, то скоро по их души пришел бы злодей. Злодей выглядел бы как настоящий злодей и говорил бы как настоящий злодей – в основном про свой злодейский план. И вот когда он уже почти окончил бы свой монолог, стены вокруг героев рухнули бы, поднялась пыль, которую разрезали лучи прожекторов с вертолетов, круживших в небе. Безэмоциональный голос через мегафон предлагал бы злодею сдаться. Кью, кстати, в такой ситуации, вряд ли бы подстрелили, вряд ли бы его вообще запихнули в эту сцену – отличная роль для красивой девушки, которая в конце фильма бросается Бонду на шею. Ведь это он, Бонд, их спас, вызвав подмогу с помощью радиопеленгатора. (Кью, впрочем, мог бы согласиться броситься Бонду на шею при условии, что тот действительно их спасет.)  
Если бы они были в серьезном детективе, Бонд скоро нажал бы на камень, который оказался бы тайным рычагом, приводящем в движение не менее тайный механизм. Если бы автору нужно было заставить героев выживать и разгадывать загадки еще некоторое время, то механизм сдвинул бы плиту под Бондом и тот упал в лабиринт. Если бы действие подходило к концу и героям настала пора спасаться, механизм открыл бы тайный проход на свободу.  
Других вариантов, при которых их вдвоем могли бы запереть в подвале, Кью представить не мог. Разве что при съемках порно, там чего только не бывает.  
Кью почувствовал, что если еще немного пофантазирует о них с Бондом в подвале, то заснет раньше, чем ему станет совсем неловко от своих мыслей. А спать было нельзя – слишком велик шанс уже не проснуться.  
\- Ноль-ноль-семь, вы знаете, кто нас похитил?  
\- Помнишь, мы были в том японском ресторане?  
Кью медленно кивнул, опасаясь головокружения.  
\- Так вы не убили босса?  
\- Что?  
\- Не до конца прошли уровень. Победили только мелких сошек.  
\- Да, что-то вроде. Любишь компьютерные игры?  
\- А я не похож на человека, который увлекается компьютерами?  
\- Честно? Как раз на него и похож. Юный геймер, прогуливающий школу ради новых уровней…  
\- Говорит человек, который при нашей первой встрече выглядел как побитый жизнью мужик в старом мятом костюме.  
\- Мужик с оружием.  
\- Которое я вам принес. Но при чем тут я? – вернулся к важной теме Кью, никак, впрочем, не выделяя это интонацией. Но Бонд понял.  
\- Ты был со мной тогда и сегодня утром, - пожал Бонд плечами, возвращаясь к Кью и садясь рядом. - А возможно, это связано с тем телефоном, что ты взял в ресторане.  
\- Но на нем не было ничего опасного или интересного. Я проверял.  
Бонд задумчиво посмотрел на него и снова уставился вперед.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Вполне. В мире технологий не так много вещей, которых я не знаю, смею предположить.  
\- И что это может быть?  
\- Я же их не знаю.  
\- Значит, ты просто оказался в нужное время в ненужном месте.  
\- Ранним утром у себя дома? Действительно, мог бы предусмотреть. Почему именно мое окно, Бонд?  
\- У меня не было выбора, они бы убили тебя.  
\- Но сначала достали с моей помощью тебя, - сделал выводы Кью. – Что ты такого сделал им? ему? ей?  
\- Ему. Да не то, чтобы сделал… - начал Бонд, но его прервал скрежет единственной двери.  
Было слышно, как по ступеням к ним кто-то спускается. Беседу с Бондом явно придется отложить, подумал Кью. Джеймс выпрямился и снова стал ощущаться монолитом спокойствия и собранности. Наконец из-за стены показался хвост. Кью моргнул. Кажется, они все-таки попали в настоящий шпионский триллер – по крайней мере Кью точно не знал развязки и ждал ее с той степенью нетерпения, которую мог себе позволить (умирать все-таки не хотелось; разве что за родину, но не за ошибки Бонда и простенький мобильник). Хотя если судить по внешнему виду их злодея, элемент комедии тоже присутствовал: злодейский кот был рыж и надменен. Среднего роста мужчина с пухлыми щеками, в которые беспощадно врезался воротник черной рубашки, механически гладил животное, свесившееся с его руки.  
\- Вот мы и снова встретились, Картер.  
Кью попытался сообразить, был ли этот псевдоним среди тех, что присутствовали в официальном досье. Насколько он помнил, нет.  
\- Не могу сказать, что рад видеть тебя, Пэйпин, - усмехнулся Джеймс. Что он сделал? Переспал с его женой? Убрал по долгу службы важного делового партнера? Выиграл в карты?  
Злодей (Пэйпин звучало еще нелепее) оскаблился и, радостно вцепившись в загривок кота, кивнул двум парням за своей спиной. Пожалуй, Бонду было самое время уложить всех вокруг в радиусе километра, да и вертолетам уже не мешало бы подлетать, а Таннеру прочищать горло перед монологом, да что ж такое, почему его снова вырубают…

Когда Кью открыл глаза, место действия явно изменилось. Первое ощущение – яркий свет лампы, пришлось подождать, когда зрачки сузятся до нужного радиуса. Было очевидно, что его привезли в больницу. Судя по бинтам, уже оказали всю необходимую помощь. Поскольку тот кошатник вряд ли бы стал так заботиться о Кью, Бонд, видимо, их спас. Сомневаться в логичности своих суждений Кью не приходилось, в скорости обработки информации – возможно, но его били по голове, так что это не удивительно. Кью вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и нажал кнопку вызова медсестры.

Бонд пришел на следующий день после того, как Кью очнулся. На этот раз даже через дверь – просто чтобы не повторяться, видимо.  
\- Здравствуй, Кью. Как себя чувствуешь? – уверенно и неуместно бодро для больницы спросил Бонд (вероятно, о состоянии квартирмейстера ему уже все рассказали врачи).  
\- Добрый день, ноль-ноль-семь. Прекрасно. – заверил Кью, глядя, как Бонд невозмутимо садится на стул для посетителей. - Ко мне уже заходили из Ми-6, вежливо спрашивали, что за хрень это была. Я на всякий случай сделал вид, что чувствую себя несколько хуже, чем есть на самом деле, и пока не могу давать каких-либо точных показаний. Так что за хрень это была, Бонд?  
Вместо ответа Бонд вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака пистолет, задумчиво посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Кью, но видимо решил, что убивать Кью сейчас слишком нечестно – у того не было даже своих технических игрушек (только если он уже не переделал все медицинские приборы в своей палате в компьютеры). Спрятав пистолет, Бонд достал из другого кармана апельсин, снова посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Кью, и видимо картинка наконец совпала, потому что убирать апельсин Бонд не стал. Бонд стал его чистить.  
\- Вас ранили и вам теперь нужно разрабатывать мелкую моторику? – как можно ядовитее спросил Кью. Все это походило на ситком. Шпионский ситком.  
Бонд смиренно дочистил апельсин и принялся делить его на дольки. Издевается, делая вид, что пикироваться с больными жестоко, несколько раздраженно подумалось Кью.  
\- Я убил кошку Пэйпина, - соизволил наконец ответить хоть на один вопрос ноль-ноль-семь.  
Кью вежливо приподнял брови.  
\- Возможно, тогда погибла не только кошка, но из-за нее он расстроился больше всего.  
\- …  
\- Это была кошка его «мамули».  
\- …  
\- По крайней мере именно это он хрипел мне, когда мы виделись в последний раз.  
\- …  
\- Охотиться за тобой он больше не собирается, – и Бонд протянул Кью тарелку с дольками апельсина.  
\- Нет. Но вы должны мне еще один ужин в ресторане.  
Бонд опасно улыбнулся. Кью хмыкнул:  
\- И место на этот раз выбираю я.


End file.
